She Doesn't Know It
by JoeCooLxx
Summary: Amaya Palmer is the new sophomore in Mobius High school. She makes new friends, but she meets the silver haired boy named Silver, and she doesn't realize that he is drowning in love. Silver is determined, but will she love him back? *Human Sonic the Hedgehog* Rated T for Drama, Romance, and Possible Explicit Language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Amaya's__ P.O.V_

The sound of a piano hummed under my blankets. I groaned and searched for my phone. I felt cool metal in my hands and pulled it toward my face. The clock said it was 6:00. Yawning, I sat up and stretched. Today was the first day if school.

I got up and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a sleeveless shirt. I slipped the buttons into place and grabbed some black jeans to wear. Looking in the mirror, I brushed my hair and put it in a braid. My socks were already on, so I went downstairs.

"Good morning, dear," My mother was nursing a coffee. I don't know why she likes that stuff. I prefer tea, or even hot chocolate.

"Morning Mom, how are you?" I asked as I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a travel cup. I walked over to the bar where we served drinks to our guest. We have a sink there that had instant hot water, which helps get tea and such faster. I poured the water into the cup and walked to the pantry to get a tea bag. My favorite type of tea is mint, even though it is so simple of a flavor.

"I am good, how did you sleep?" My mom came over and patted my on the back on her way to the sink. I took a bite out of a granola bar that I grabbed for breakfast.

"Well enough, I am a bit nervous for the first day," I frowned at the thought of it. First days are exciting and all, but my family just moved to a new house. My parents luckily got me into a private school, but the school has a dress code that I agree with. At my old school, some people wore things that were not supposed to be worn. I shudder every time I think about it. That school was my worst nightmare, being bullied and all. But that is behind me now.

My dad is on a business trip, him and his mechanical stuff. So my mother and I are alone for the next few days, which is nice. But right now I had to get to school.

* * *

><p>My mother parked the car on the curb. I looked at the school building and my heart sank to my stomach. Oh no. I'm not ready!<p>

"Out you go! Have a great time sweetie! And go make some friends!" My mother gave me a slight push as soon as I opened the door. I could tell she was in a hurry.

"Bye Mom, I will," I waved as she sped off down the street. I watched her go. Oh why didn't I just stay home? Lowering my arm, I looked behind me to see people hanging around the entrance and such. Some were on the steps, on the lawn, walking around; It must be earlier than the first bell. I was planning on going straight to my locker, and I had History first. I quickly walked up to the entrance. I avoided eye contact to prevent a conversation. As much as I would love to talk, I just wanted to get settled.

I went to the office to see the secretary. I opened the door to see a woman with red hair. She smiled at me.

"How may I help you?"

"Um, I came here for my locker number and combination. I'm new here," I looked down for a moment. She smiled even more.

"Oh! Welcome to Mobius High School! I'm Ms. Avery. And you are?"

"Amaya Palmer. Nice to meet you Ms. Avery," This lady wasn't that bad, which is good.

"Nice to meet you Amaya! Your locker is 14-A. And here is the combination," She wrote something on a sticky note and attached it to a folder.

"Here is a copy of your schedule, in case if you lose the one you have," That is convenient.

I thanked her and ran to my locker, which is on the first floor. That is where the sophomores are according to a map I was given. I opened it carefully, making sure toget the combination right. It creaked slowly as I opened it. I cringed. I hope this doesn't fail on me soon. I placed most of my books in there, and put the books for my first two classes in my bag. I also had gym after that, so i put my gym clothes in my bag along with a water bottle in a side pocket. My pencil case was the last thing to go in before I heard the first bell. I quickly shut my locker and briskly walked to History.

* * *

><p>I walked into the History classroom to see a few people already there. There was a boy with bright blue hair and bright emerald eyes. It was natural for Mobians to have strange hair and such, but that never really bothered me. There was also saw a girl with a green vest on talking to the blue-haired boy. I looked over to the corner to see a girl with violet hair and bright yellow eyes. I chose to take a seat next to her because she was sitting in the back. I like to sit in the back on the first day so I don't get the teacher's attention.<p>

As I sat down the girl looked at me surprised. It seemed strange to see that. Confusion stuck me down hard. This girl might not be so talkative. I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hi there, what's your name?" I put on a small smile so she wouldn't see me as a creep. Apparently, that did not work; She grew even more surprised at my sudden greeting. After a moment she finally replied.

"I'm Blaze." She didn't seem uninterested. Great.

"Nice to meet you Blaze! I'm Amaya! I'm new here," Blaze had on a pokerface, I could tell, but I wasn't sure what emotions she was hiding.

"Nice to meet you, Amaya. What made you come here? You don't look like a freshman," Blaze put a small smile on her face. Oh god. Things ate actually going well.

"Oh, I moved to here because my parents wanted to live in a nicer home, I am actually very happy here. So now I am a sophomore here," I put a smile on my face. Blaze was not too bad.

"That's good. I'm a sophomore too," Blaze replied.

Suddenly the second bell rang and a woman came in holding a few books. She set them down on her desk.

"Alright everyone settle down! I am Mrs. Hicks, your homeroom and History teacher. Let's get started!"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and I sighed with relief. I finished both History and Biology. I quickly walked to my locker. Blaze told me that she was two lockers down from mine. She also told me that she had gym with me, so we decided to go down there together.<p>

I reached my locker and saw Blaze walking up to me. She was holding a duffel bag and a water bottle. I shut my licker after putting my books back and waved to Blaze.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaze asked. I nodded and w started to walk down the hall towards the locker room on the bottom floor. We chatted the whole way and reached the locker room.

I went to a stall and slipped on my shorts. Unbuttoning my shirt, I put on a simple tank top. I put on my track shoes and put my clothes and bag in a small locker. I grabbed my water bottle and opened the door to the gym. Blaze was already out there. So, I set my water bottle on the bleachers and jumped down to meet Blaze. She was wearing some yoga pants and a track hoodie. I greeted her and started stretching but immediately a whistle blasted. I jumped and turned to see a man wearing a whistle around his neck.

"Call me Coach. Today we do soccer. But first, ten laps! Go!" He blew his whistle and mostly everyone groaned. I didn't really like running all that much. Blaze apparently did. I barely kept with her the whole way round. She told me she did track team. Figures.

I stopped to catch my breath.

"Finally.." I panted. Coach blew his whistle ad split us up into two teams, Blue and Red. We all got little soccer shirts corresponding to our teams. Blaze was on red and I was on blue. Blaze gave me some encouraging words before we started.

"We are going to kick our blue butts!" She stuck out her tongue, teasing me. I smirked.

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

><p>The score was 3-3. Tied game. Everyone was shouting from the sidelines. I was standing in the middle of the floor before a boy passed me the ball. It was my time to shine. I sprinted forward kicking the ball in front of me. People came my way, and I dodged. I passed the ball back to the boy and he passed it back. I was rushing towards the red team's goal. A boy with spiked silver hair and bright yellow eyes kept his stance. Suddenly a leg went out in front of me and a force tripped me down. My face flushed with slight anger. Coach blew the whistle.<p>

"Penalty shot for blue! Due to red, for tripping!" I smiled as he pointed to me. I knew I had to shoot. Perfect. I could get the lead! I lined up across from the goal. I heard two names being cheered.

"Amaya!"

"Silver!"

"Amaya!"

"Silver!"

Silver? Must be the goalie's name. His hair _is silver._

I mouthed, "Your going down," to him. He smirked and mouthed back,

"We'll see about that,"

I raised my leg and looked at the open spots. I made it look like I was going to the right, but I suddenly shot to the left. Time seemed to stop as the ball flew in the air. Silver jumped, but I saw the soccer ball graze his finger tips. Coach blew his whistle and my teammates cheered and ran over to me. I was congratulated and given high fives. This felt great! The boy named Silver walked over with Blaze. Blaze gave me a high five.

"Great job Amaya! That was a great goal! Oh by the way, I'd like you to meet my friend Silver!"

"Nice to meet you Amaya!" He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Silver!" I smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

><p><span><em>Silver's P.O.V<em>

"Nice to meet you too, Silver" Amaya smiled and shook my hand. I don't know why, but her touch made me feel..how do you put it...just..weird. She let go of my hand and smiled again. Blaze smiled also.

"Well why don't we head off too lunch, I mean, after we change of course." Amaya and I nodded and went to the locker rooms. Of course, I went to the guy's locker room. I opened a locker and pulled out my normal clothes. All of the sudden, Sonic came up to me.

"Good game Silver, can't believe you lost to the new girl, Amelia right?" He laughed a bit. I frowned.

"Amaya, not Amelia. And so what if she is new? Lots of people can be good at soccer,"

"But no one can get past you on a penalty shot! You know that!" Sonic did have a point. "

It was odd. I am usually on my A-game, but Amaya somehow got me distracted,"

"Well better luck next time! Hey, do you want to sit with me and Shadow at lunch?" Sonic pulled on his shoes. I finished getting dressed before I realized it.

"Actually, I was going to sit with Blaze and Amaya, do you guys want to join?" I also saw Shadow standing next to Sonic. He gave a slightly annoyed look to what I requested. Sonic agreed to my invitation and I decided to text Blaze.

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM SILVERR149 TO BLAZZE465:**

**SILVERR149: Hey is it okay if Sonic and Shadow sit with us at lunch?**

**BLAZZE465: Sure, let me ask Amaya if she is okay with it.**

**SILVERR149: Okay. **

**BLAZZE465: She has no idea who they are but she is okay with it. **

**SILVERR149: Great. See ya there. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
><strong>

_**Hi there! It's JoeCooLxx here! I hope you liked my first story. Forgive me if I do some stupid things, I am new. I ask if you can leave a review to tell me on what you think, or advice for the future! For now, JoeCooLxx, out!**_


	2. Weird Feelings

_Silver's P.O.V_

Sonic, Shadow, and I walked out of the locker room to see Blaze talking to Amaya. They stopped abruptly as soon as we came over. Blaze smiled.

"Amaya, I'd like you to meet Sonic and Shadow," She pointed to them. Amaya shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you Sonic and Shadow!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Amaya," Sonic smiled as Shadow just mumbled a hello under hus breath. Amaya looked a little confused at Shadow's behavior so I decided to keep going.

"Let's go eat huh?" Blaze agreed and we went to the kitchen. I decided to get casserole. The school has reeallyy good casserole. I also grabbed an apple and cookie to go along with it. I purchased some energy juice in the vending machine. Walking over to a table, I sat down next to Amaya. She looked slightly disgusted by the food. She must have gotten worse food at her old school, maybe. I swallowed some casserole.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" She wrinkled her nose.

" This doesn't look very appetizing," Yup. I was right.

"Don't worry, it's actually really good!" I smiled at her. She frowned a little but took a bite. She chewed slowly. The smile on her face made it clear she liked it. I laughed.

"Told you," Just then, Sonic, Blaze, and Shadow sat down. Sonic sat next to me and Blaze and Shadow sat on the other side. Sonic immediately started to chow down. It was slightly disturbing.

"Geez Sonic, slow down!" Blaze grabbed his fork to get his attention.

"Hey! Give it back!" Sonic groped for the fork and Blaze laughed. After a minute of Sonic's struggle, she gave it back. He gave her a playful stink eye and ate at a slightly slower rate.

I didn't realize that Amaya was talking to Shadow. From the looks of it, she was trying to get him to open up. I couldn't tell what Shadow was thinking, either. I don't know why, but the look in his eyes made me feel as if I wanted to strangle him.

Wait, WHAT? Why did I just think that?! Geez, Silver, you are on edge today. I stopped shaming myself when Sonic started to talk.

"So Amaya, how are you liking the school so far?" Hmm. Sonic didn't ask that to students often. I wonder what's up?

_Amaya's P.O.V_

"Oh, the school is pretty good. The teachers are not that bad. I mean, Mrs. hicks is a riot!" I laughed along with Blaze and Sonic. I guess Silver and Shadow did not have her for their classes. Suddenly this pink haired girl with a small dress and boots skipped up to our table. She ran over to Sonic and literally jumped on him.

"SONIC! I was looking all over for you!" She squealed and kissed him on the cheek. I tried my hardest to hold back an insult. Instead I just rolled my eyes. Sonic's face turned slightly annoyed but he put a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Amy," he looked away. Amy then rested her eyes on me. I didn't know if she was going to jump on me, or yell at me. She put her hands on her hips.

"Sonic, who is this?" She pointed at me. I guess the thing about pointing being rude is true. I had a slight desire to just lower it down.

"Oh, Amy, this is Amaya. She is new here," I smiled and extended my hand. She looked at me strangely for a second but then shook my hand.

"Yeah, right," Oh no. I didn't want ti get on anyone's bad side on the first day. I decided to compliment her.

"I really like your dress! Where did you get it?" She seemed to brighten up.

"Oh thanks! I got it from Ann Taylor!" Wow, she knew fashion.

"Oops, I got to go! Nice meeting you Amaya. I will see you later Sonic!" Amy skipped off right away. I blinked.

"That, was, interesting?" I said sheepishly smiled. Silver was about to say something but the bell rang. I got up and got ready to go to my next class.

* * *

><p><span><em>Silver's P.O.V<em>

I looked at the clock. _Five more minutes. _

I looked at Amaya again. She was boredly tapping her fingers on her desk. Calculus was pretty boring. The teacher had given us a small paper to fill out to see what we knew, and it looks like she finished. I just finished mine, so I walked up to the teacher's desk and put my paper on the pile. He nodded and gestured for me to go back to my seat. As I walked back, I smiled at Amaya. She smiled back and did a small wave. I sat down and sharpened my pencils until the end of class.

The bell rang and all of us sprang up immediately to leave. I walked out to meet Amaya, she was getting a drink. I strolled over to her. I had to play it cool.

"Hey Amaya, since we are technically friends now, could I have your, uh, number?" I bit my lip and crossed my fingers behind my back. She stood upwards and pulled out a peice of paper.

"Sure Silver! Here you go," She wrote down her numbet and gave it to me. I gave her mine. Yes!

Just a second later, the bell rang that signaled the end of the day. And the halls started to empty. I waved.

"Text you later then!"

"See you tomorrow Silver!" She walked out the school door and got into a car. Then the car drove off. I sighed and walked towards my house.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**Hey it's JoeCooLxx here! I now this chapter was shorter than the first, but chapters all have different lengths. Today I am sick and decided to update early. I was bored okay? Make sure ti follow this story and leave a reveiw! It would be much appreciated! For now, JoeCooLxx, out!**_


End file.
